


With My Eyes, With My Body, With Me

by crystalcompassion



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Finger Sucking, HOSHI AND T’POL COVERED IN GEL HOW COULD I RESIST, LETS GO LESBIANS, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SORRY THIS IS ANOTHER DECON CHAMBER FIC IM SORRY BUT, THE FLESH IS WEAK, Vaginal Fingering, finger sucking is DEFINITELY my kink lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcompassion/pseuds/crystalcompassion
Summary: T’Pol raised an eyebrow. ‘Whatareyou doing, ensign?’ She asked. They had been in the decontamination chamber for all of two minutes and Hoshi was already running her gel-coated fingers across the backs of T’Pol’s ears.‘I’m helping you with the gel,’ Hoshi answered, her eyes wide and innocent.
Relationships: Hoshi Sato/T'Pol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	With My Eyes, With My Body, With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 Anyone else get major major exhibitionist vibes from Hoshi??? Just me???

T’Pol raised an eyebrow. ‘What _are_ you doing, ensign?’ She asked. They had been in the decontamination chamber for all of two minutes and Hoshi was already running her gel-coated fingers across the backs of T’Pol’s ears.

‘I’m helping you with the gel,’ Hoshi answered, her eyes wide and innocent, as she turned on the cool bench to face T’Pol, scooting closer. T’Pol’s expressions normally didn’t give away much, but Hoshi was beginning to know what to look for. There was a language in T’Pol’s gestures, the way her gaze moved over Hoshi’s face, a language that Hoshi was determined to master. She felt T’Pol’s warmth, radiating from her skin like the heat of a hot summer’s day. The decontamination chamber was always so pleasantly warm, its blue light emitting the most comfortable heat.

In Hoshi’s defence, it was not often that she and the subcommander were assigned an away mission together, let alone one where they were the only ones who needed decontamination.

‘Will you hand me the tub, please?’ Hoshi asked, as she hooked her thumb in the strap of the T’Pol’s undershirt, gently pulling it down to her elbow. The fabric was soft and flexible. It moved easily, stopping where T’Pol’s breast was round and in the way, in a beautifully distracting manner.

‘The areas with which I require assistance are normally those I cannot reach,’ T’Pol said, although she did not protest. ‘From what I can see, these are not areas that I am incapable of accessing.’

‘Are you sure about that?’ Hoshi asked. She filled her palm with gel, running her hand over T’Pol’s collarbones, slowly moving down to her shoulder. Hoshi watched as small beads of moisture began to form on her arm. The chamber was becoming hot, and the gel was so wonderfully cool. She ran her fingers over T’Pol’s shoulders, brushing cold gel down her chest, finally taking T’Pol’s half-exposed breast in her palm, easing it out of the undershirt. Both her nipples were erect. Hoshi thought about how they would feel against her tongue.

‘You are aware, ensign, that the doctor has the ability to view everything that occurs in this chamber,’ T’Pol said. Her voice was cool and calm, and gave away nothing.

‘I am,’ Hoshi answered, not moving her hand, instead looking T’Pol in the eye.

‘And it does not bother you?’ T’Pol asked.

‘Phlox knows when not to look,’ Hoshi responded, turning her eyes downwards again, easing T’Pol’s shirt down further, gently rubbing gel in circles around T’Pol’s nipples.

T’Pol paused for a moment, as if she was considering Hoshi’s words. ‘Then perhaps I was wrong,’ she finally said. ‘I believe I do require assistance, ensign. You appear to be much more thorough than I would have been.’

Hoshi laughed. ‘There’s nothing wrong with saying yes to a little help,’ she said, as she cupped her hand under T’Pol’s exposed breast, bringing it to her mouth, licking across the wide circle that T’Pol’s areola followed. ‘After all, we don’t want you holding on to any trace of an alien pathogen,’ she said, running her tongue in gentle circles, smaller and smaller as she got closer to T’Pol’s nipple.

The taste of the decontamination gel began to fill Hoshi’s mouth, slightly bitter, but not unpleasant. It reminded Hoshi of over-steeped tea. She reached T’Pol’s nipple, which she gently began to suck on, noticing the subtle movements in the Vulcan’s body as T’Pol inched, ever so slightly, towards her. She smiled.

The first time she’d met T’Pol in her quarters, she’d asked T’Pol how it would work between them - after all, the Vulcan mating cycle only occurred once every seven years. T’Pol’s answer had been succinct - _‘I may not be undergoing the pon farr,’_ she had said, _‘But that does not mean that I am incapable of feeling pleasure.’_ T’Pol let her know when she wanted to stop, how far she wanted to go. Hoshi had picked up on some things, certain parts of T’Pol’s physiology, that her lover especially appreciated, that were especially capable of, as T’Pol had put it, _allowing her to feeling pleasure_.

One thing Hoshi had learned was that vulcan hands were extremely sensitive, almost an erogenous zone in themselves. She shifted her attention, aware that T’Pol was watching, taking one of T’Pol’s hands in both of her own. She gazed into T’Pol’s eyes as the other woman gazed back, finding the silent words she spoke in the pools of black. She kissed T’Pol’s fingertips, before gently easing her first two fingers into her mouth. Hoshi closed her eyes. She ran her tongue over T’Pol’s fingers, tracing gentle circles around them, feeling, listening as T’Pol tensed, as she felt her body respond, as she felt an ever so slight quickening in her breath, just a tiny bit out of control. Hoshi warmed T’Pol’s fingers in her mouth. She made them slick and wet and she felt herself becoming wet, her arousal difficult to resist for much longer as she drew T’Pol closer and closer.

 _‘Please,’_ Hoshi said, as T’Pol took her fingers out of her mouth. T’pol raised an eyebrow once more, and Hoshi swore she could see a shadow of a smile on her lips as T’Pol dipped the fingers that Hoshi had been sucking into the open pot of gel. This time it was her who pulled Hoshi close. Their bodies touched, T’Pol’s bare, gel-coated skin so enticing, so soft, so slick. Hoshi closed her eyes as she willed herself forward, her thin undershirt the only thing separating them from each other. She felt T’Pol’s palm, pushing her underwear down just enough to run her gelled fingers across Hoshi’s clit — _just there, just close enough_ — she moaned as T’Pol pushed her fingers closer, pushed Hoshi closer, as both her breasts rubbed against Hoshi, rhythmically, quickly, as her fingers began to echo her speed —

Hoshi gasped as T’Pol finally moved her fingers inside her. She sucked in the warm air in a quiet sigh as she felt T’Pol’s fingers — they were cool with gel and filled Hoshi as she brought her mouth to T’Pol’s neck, exhaling into it as she kissed her at the point where her neck met her shoulder, extending a finger to gently stroke he tip of T’Pol’s ear as T’Pol moved inside her. T’Pol’s strokes were long, exquisitely deliberate and slow, as she eased Hoshi closer and closer — _‘Does this turn you on, ensign?’_ — she heard T’Pol ask, as she tried to move the fog out of her brain to give her an an answer.

‘Yes,’ Hoshi managed to say, a strangled sound moaned into T’Pol’s neck.

‘What about it brings you pleasure?’ T’Pol questioned.

‘You,’ Hoshi said, but she knew that wasn’t the answer T’Pol was looking for.

‘What else?’ T’Pol probed further.

‘The risk —,’ Hoshi exhaled, her breath quickening as T’Pol began to rub her clit again, with her thumb, the rest of her fingers still inside her, fuck it felt so good having her inside her —

‘What about the risk?' T'Pol asked, again, not relenting

'It turns me on so fucking much,' Hoshi finally said, as she locked eyes with T'Pol, as T'Pol increased her pace, rubbing Hoshi's clit. Hoshi watched her beautiful eyes, holding her gaze as she rode T'Pol's fingers — she cried out into the soft warm flesh of T'Pol's neck as she brought her to the edge and finally over — _fuck her fingers felt so good —_ they felt so good inside her and they felt so good as she held Hoshi in her warmed arms as she panted and shuddered and finally came to stillness.

‘T’hy’la,’ T’Pol said, _my love_ , as she held Hoshi tight, as Hoshi felt their hearts beating together. The doctor’s voice came in over the comm, something about them being free to go — but Hoshi didn’t want to go anywhere. She was exactly where she wanted to be, in the arms of her love.


End file.
